The present invention relates to a method of winding a continuously advancing yarn to a cross wound package, and so as to form a yarn reserve wind at the beginning of the winding cycle.
EP 0 311 827 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,057 disclose a winding method wherein an advancing yarn is wound on a driven tube which is clamped between two centering plates. The centering plates are rotatably supported. The tube lies against a drive roll, and is driven by same. After the tube has reached a predetermined winding speed, the yarn is caught and cut by a catching groove, which is arranged in the circumferential region of one centering plate. The loose yarn end is taken in by a suction device. After initial layers of the yarn have been wound on the tube laterally next to the winding range to a so-called yarn reserve wind, winding of the package starts. For catching and winding initial layers, the yarn is guided by a movable yarn guide.
Takeup devices of the described type are used, for example, in texturing machines for winding a textured yarn to a package. To this end, the continuously advancing yarn is caught before the winding start, cut, and deposited on the tube with a yarn reserve wind next to the actual winding range. In this connection, the yarn reserve wind forms the trailing yarn end of the package, which is knotted in a further processing operation to the leading yarn end of a second package. This makes it necessary to secure the yarn end on the tube surface in an easily recognizable and reliable manner. In the known method, the yarn is clamped at the front end of the package between the centering plate and the tube, so that after the package doff, the yarn end is no longer clamped. After completing the package and after doffing the package, there arises the problem that the yarn end disengages from the yarn reserve wind, and leads in the extreme case to a complete unwinding of the yarn reserve.
It is therefore an object of the invention to further develop a method of the initially described type in such a manner that the yarn end is reliably secured on the circumference of the tube, even when the packages are removed.
A further object of the invention involves depositing the yarn end on the circumference of the package with clear identification marks.